1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cordless telephone having a base unit connected to a communication line such as telephone line, and a handset connected to the base unit by radio communication and furnished with a device for display so as to indicate that the handset is in service.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional telephone, the service can be directly recognized by lifting the handset off the cradle, and the end of a call can be confirmed directly by putting the handset back on the cradle. In a cordless telephone which is recently spreading in popularity, however, the handset is often placed at a distance from the base unit. In this case, therefore, the end of a call cannot be confirmed by the handset in the conventional method, and in the hitherto cordless telephone, a pilot lamp is built in the handset as the device for display. This lamp is lit while the handset is in service. Further, by pressing the disconnect or hang up button on the handset after the call is complete, the pilot lamp goes out.
In such a conventional cordless telephone, the pilot lamp is usually located near the call button (input key), and it is not at all visible by the user if the speaker area of the handset is fitted to the ear. Accordingly, it is quite meaningless to always light up the pilot lamp always during call by the handset. This only achieved to the battery is spent purposelessly.